The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to a lens changing system to allow a user to switch lenses out of a google.
Currently, goggles typically have a fixed lens system meaning that the lens cannot be removed from the frame without destroying either the lens or the frame. In this regard, if the user encounters different lighting conditions during use of the goggle, the user may continue to wear a goggle having a lens that is unfit for the particular lighting condition, or as an alternative, the user may carry two goggles in order to switch out the goggles based on the particular lighting condition. By way of example and not limitation, while engaging in snow sports, a portion of the day may be bright without cloud cover while a different portion of the day may be overcast. Unfortunately, this presents two different lighting conditions for the snow sport participant. In bright lighting conditions, the optimal lens would be a lens with a darker tint. In overcast conditions, the optimal lens would be a lens with a lighter tint. If the user uses a goggle having a lens with a light tint, then this would be suboptimal for the bright lighting conditions. Conversely, if the user uses a goggle having a lens with a darker tint then this would be suboptimal for the overcast conditions.
Goggles having interchangeable lenses have been introduced into the marketplace so that the user can install the proper lens for the current lighting condition. However, these interchangeable lens systems have one or more deficiencies that may make changing the lens suboptimal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a goggle having an improved system for changing the goggle lenses.